1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling system and a control method for the cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
A server may include a plurality of hard disk drives (HDDs). The heat generated by the HDDs may be dissipated by a plurality of fans defined in one group. However, if one of the fans is malfunctioning, and is not replaced with a normal fan immediately, the other fans may not effectively dissipate the heat. Consequently, the server may be unstable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.